


Last Drabble Standing

by StoneAndRoses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/pseuds/StoneAndRoses
Summary: This collection contains the drabbles I wrote for Dramione Last Drabble Standing. The first round in the Spring focused on flowers (and is denoted with the word "Flower" in the titles) and the second round (forthcoming) is focused on constellations (denoted in the same way).Thank you toFloorcoasteranddreamsofdramionefor organizing! This awesome little group of writers and prompts has helped me find my muse again.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Flowers Warm Up Week: Roses/Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Charm Your Pants Off  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 494  
> Warnings: None
> 
> [Here's a link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995753/chapters/57722719) to the whole collection for this week.

“Roses are a bit pedestrian, don’t you think Granger?” he asked, walking into her classroom.

She smirked, “So it worked then?”

“If by ‘it’ you mean making all of my sixth year Hufflepuffs swoon at the fact that I have a ‘secret’ admirer, then go into a frenzy about who it could be, while my Ravenclaws all desperately tried to figure out how the magic worked, then yes, ‘it’ worked. I’ve officially lost control of that class for at least a week.”

Draco knew that she was asking about the new charm she had invented. She had been able to get his grading ink pot to swirl into roses when he said her name, impressive magic. But he wouldn’t let her win that easily.

“I more so meant that my gift worked. I’m impressed you lasted two weeks before saying ‘Professor Granger’ in your classroom.”

He smiled, their banter hadn’t let up over the holidays despite not seeing each other much at all.

“Why would I need to talk about Transfiguration, let alone the professor of the subject, in Defense Against the Dark Arts?” Oh how he had missed riling her up.

“You know perfectly well that there are many uses for transfiguration-”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh. She had transitioned into full encyclopedia mode due to lack of acknowledgement of how clever she was. 

“Your spell work was very clever. I normally don’t use _any_ of my colleagues' names in class. But I happened to because one of our brilliant Ravenclaws asked a question based on one of your assignments.”

“Stephens is basically a genius, but she needs to settle down a little.”

He laughed, “Reminds me quite a lot of this witch I went to school with…”

Hermione’s face lit up and she laughed as well. “I have it on good authority that the witch in question is much more relaxed now.”

“Yes, but that witch is also a swot, and like every good pureblood knows the meanings behind flowers. Are you proposing a shift in our… _relationship_ , Granger? More romance, perhaps?”

Draco was nervous. Although he loved their casual agreement that allowed him to pull her into alcoves and bend her over his desk, he was starting to catch feelings. They had taken hold, much like a doxy infection.

“I was sort of hoping you wouldn’t notice because you were so impressed with my magic,” she said studying her shoes.

“Although I was very impressed, I was more excited about getting to officially take you on a date. I’m going to romance the pants off you Granger.” 

She blushed, “I think it’s a little late for that.”

“Maybe, but now we can wine and dine, and have tea with Mother, and go on holiday together. The possibilities are endless.”

Draco circled his hand with a flourish, conjuring one perfect red rose to hand her across the desk.

She grinned mischievously, taking the rose from him and asked, “So where should I put my pants?”


	2. Flowers Week 1: Lavender/Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Potions Project Predicament  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 496  
> Tags/Warnings: No Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Epilogue What Epilogue?, 8th Year, swearing
> 
> [Here's a link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114610/chapters/58171765) to all of this week's stories.

At first Draco thought Snape’s flowers assignment was stupid. But this was Advanced Potions, they should be able to adjust or develop potions based off of different ingredients. The liquid in front of him was perfectly clear as he dropped the dried lavender into the boiling cauldron.

Purple smoke curled out in plumes, the tips furling together into hearts. It looked like a second year’s diary margins, and made Draco want to vomit. But, as a privately educated pureblood, he knew that most flower’s properties had something to do with what they represented. Lavender represented admiration, but also showed femininity; there was no way he’d be wasting his time on a beauty potion.

Instead Draco had taken an already tricky veritaserum, and modified it with the flowers as well as an eagle eye. Instead of spewing the truthful answer to any questions asked, the drinker would spout genuine compliments at whoever they made eye contact with. He set his project to simmer before returning extra ingredients to the store room.

\------

Hermione’s experiment wasn’t going as smoothly as she would have liked. Roses were a tricky ingredient to do anything with other than make some kind of love potion and she wouldn’t stoop that low. Snape had surely given her the ingredient to stump her, like he had assigned Malfoy as her partner to annoy her. Snape was still a snarky bastard, even after his tussle with Nagini. Surprisingly, Malfoy was an excellent partner.

As she reviewed her notes, a heavenly scent assaulted her nose. Draco's potion smelled good enough to bathe in. Placing her quill down, she rubbed her temples and took another sniff. Curious, she looked around for the creator and shifted her stool over to get a better look.

The liquid was clear with a slight purple tint. It had no smell except for the flower. Did the idiot just steep it in hot water? Was Draco brewing lavender tea? She leaned in closer to investigate.

“Can I help you, Granger?” drawled Draco, sneaking up behind her. Startled, Hermione jumped, her hips bumped into the cauldron, tilting it slightly, the potion splashing into her face as she stood.

“Shite,” she mumbled, turning to look at Draco.

His wide eyes met hers, “Oh no, did you-”

“You have gorgeous eyes,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. “Like storm clouds, swirling on the edge of chaos. And I love the way you’ve started wearing your hair, your fringe makes you look like less of a ponce.”

Hermione was mortified, but words kept coming, “I’m glad we’re potions partners this year because now I know how smart you really are when you’re not being an arse. Speaking of your arse, it's magnificent-”

Draco graciously covered her mouth with his hand and said, “While I appreciate the compliments, we’ll just do this until my potion wears off in a couple minutes.” Smiling, he leaned in closer whispering, “Don’t worry though, I like you too.”


	3. Flowers Week 2: Gardenia/Secret Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprise My Dear  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 492  
> Warnings: None
> 
> [Here's a link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234055/chapters/58471576) to all of this week's stories.

Hermione always woke before Draco. She didn’t mind, he was more peaceful sleeping than at any other time. But her old, early morning study habits had yet to die. She slid out of the bed, looking out the window at the waves. The Malfoy property in Aruba was her favorite. Well, her favorite relaxing location. The flat in Nice was her favorite for activities. But there was also the townhouse in Florence…

Over the last six months she had become intimately acquainted with many of the Malfoy properties outside of England. And all the furniture. And the Malfoy heir.

Witch Weekly, let alone Rita Skeeter, would have a field day if they found out that the most eligible bachelor in Wizarding Britain was dating the Golden Girl after her short-lived relationship with Ronald. She and Draco had enough excitement following the war, and even two years later they didn’t need more attention. Hermione initially wasn’t sure how to tell her friends either.

But now as she slipped into Draco’s robe to scrounge up some tea, she was beginning to decide she was done hiding. Why not share their love with the world?

Soon, the tea leaves bled into her cup and she summoned her book on Celtic runes, attempting to find her place. Spinning back towards the sitting room, she jumped when a throat cleared.

“Good Morning Miss Granger. It’s good to see you again dear.”

Hermione almost dropped her cup in shock at the Malfoy matriarch sitting in the wing-back chair that Draco normally occupied.

“N-N-Narcissa, so nice to see you. Are, are you planning on a vacation this week?”

Draco’s mum, oh Godric his mum, smiled and motioned for her to sit in the opposite chair.

“Oh no, I much prefer Santorini if I want to go to the beach.” She paused, with a slightly predatory smile then continued, “But I found it odd when Lucius’ portrait came rushing into my room’s frame last month complaining about being witness to all sorts of carnal depravities from the living room in Nice.”

Hermione blushed bright red, properly chastised. “Well, I assumed that Draco told you that he would be using the property...”

“He’s been a secretive child since he was young. But I noticed my lavender going missing from the garden, then the gardenia, then the roses. Finally, I just sent a house elf after him after Lucius' fit.”

“You’re not angry?” Hermione asked.

Narcissa smirked, “Of course not. I’m thrilled.”

Hermione must have looked slightly surprised, because Narcissa actually laughed this time.

“I saw this coming. He’s had a crush on you since second year, Hermione. You’re all he talked about during summer holidays. You two make quite a pair, and I can tell you're happy. But since I think I’m owed my due diligence as a mother, you are familiar with the contraception charm, yes? And how do you feel about spring weddings?”


	4. Flowers Week 3: Peonies/Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: I Don’t Pity You Granger  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 498  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> [Here's a link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358738/chapters/58806997) to all of this week's stories.

“Hermione Granger, you stand accused of evading arrest, fleeing the country, and ignoring the Ministry’s mandate to marry. Today this council will decide your fate…” boomed Kingsley’s voice throughout the Wizengamot chambers.

They had won four years ago, but it didn’t feel like it. Harry had cleared out the Potter and Black vaults and moved to the middle of nowhere in America. Ron couldn’t handle her schedule or commitment to her Ancient Runes Mastery, leaving her for Lavender Brown. And nothing had changed.

Blood prejudice ran rampant. The old families who fought for Voldemort had not lost any of their previous standing, their coffers still overflowing. The heads of those families made up the majority of the eyes staring down at her and they were surely going to throw the book at her.

Hermione had been livid when the law had been announced. It was a way of continuing to make the Sacred Twenty-eight look better, while increasing the population, and gaining control. She had battled it with the full capacity of her lungs but that hadn’t been enough.

Her real mistake was thinking she wouldn’t get caught or that they didn’t care enough and would let her go. She initially hid with Viktor in Bulgaria, faking an engagement. However, when the aurors came knocking and she wasn’t there, it was clear she was fleeing.

“Unless anyone has any objections,” continued Kingsley, pulling her attention back, “We will begin our debate on punishment.” Kingsley paused, an air of calm covering the chamber. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Godric, she was running from marriage but the phrase had still snuck into her life.

Just when she thought they would move on to discuss how long she would decay in Azkaban, someone stood in on the left towards the back of the congregation.

“The Malfoy family objects. I will enter into a marriage contract with Miss Granger, nullifying this entire hearing.”

Her jaw dropped at the declaration. Draco Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family now that Lucius had passed, was offering to marry a Muggleborn fugitive. Voluntarily. Did he pity her? Was it some twisted sense of righteousness or compassion?

“Objections?” asked Kingsley, clearly surprised.

She almost laughed. Like hell anyone else would volunteer.

“All those in favor of Lord Malfoy’s marriage proposal in place of Wizengamot sentencing?”

Every single hand raised in the room.

“Motion passed. This session is dismissed.” The bang of the gavel felt incredibly permanent.

As he approached her she noticed a white peony pinned to his lapel. It hadn’t fully bloomed yet, but he certainly had grown into himself since she last saw him.

He grabbed her elbow, leading her out of the chamber. As they walked he whispered, “I don’t pity you, Granger. That’s not why I did this. I didn’t like the law either, but I couldn’t let you die in prison.”

Compassion it was.

“And who knows, maybe we’ll eventually make this farce into something real.”


	5. Flowers Week 4: Daffodils/Chivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Make Us Proud  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 498  
> Warnings: No Warnings Apply
> 
> [Here's a link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488509/chapters/59154889) to all of this week's stories.

The wails of small lungs invaded Malfoy Manor’s master suite, the assaulting noise coming from the room across the hallway. Draco was roused from sleep for the third time that night. His tempus charm revealed it was 3:47 in the morning. Glancing to his left, he noticed that luckily the silencing charm he had cast on Hermione’s pillow earlier that week was still working. She was sleeping as if she had taken a dose of draught of living death.

His wife had been running herself ragged with Scorpius. Hermione felt that she needed to try to be Merlin himself, even though in Draco’s eyes she already was. Instead of napping while their month old son napped, she would clean or garden or cook. Last week she had reorganized their bedroom library. Although they had agreed to limit the involvement of house elves in raising their son, she had _initially_ promised to let them do the majority of the house work. 

Draco frequently came home and told her to rest, but the timing of a major criminal case at work kept him at the Ministry more than he cared for. He felt he needed to do whatever he could to help, and that meant letting Hermione sleep through the night however he could.

The darkness dulled the cheery daffodil color of the nursery. Hermione had sworn up and down that the room couldn’t be blue, so they had settled on yellow.

His first attempt at calming his son was setting the quidditch-themed mobile above the crib to move. But that didn’t do anything. Sighing, Draco crossed the room to pick up the crying blonde baby. He began walking and rocking, trying to reason with Scorpius like an adult. 

“We’ve got to talk about this, Scorp. We need to make sure that we let your mum get some sleep. You’re making it a little difficult at the moment. Did you know she’s the most wonderful woman in the world? Even more than Grandmother? She’s everything to me, and she’s going to be everything to you too. You just don’t know it yet.”

Scorpius’ eyes were beginning to droop. Draco could feel his pillow soft mattress calling him to sleep.

“Maybe you do, actually. Maybe you know that your mum makes everyone smile, works hard to protect anyone that she deems necessary to protect. But that means sometimes she flies herself into the ground. And that means it's my job, sometimes Potters’, and yours eventually too, to take care of her.

Draco found himself becoming emotional. But his son needed to hear this, this was what he would pass to his son. Lessons for the rest of his life.

“There is no doubt in my mind that you’re going to make us proud. Continue to make the Malfoy name respectable again. I cannot believe the gift you have given me and your mum. But right now, I just need you to get more sleep. For your Mum’s sake.”


	6. Flowers Week 5: Gladiolus/Strength of Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: They Bring Out Your Eyes  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 495  
> Warnings: Implied Character Death, Implied Alcoholism
> 
> [Here's a link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625648/chapters/59492932) to all of this week's stories.

“These flowers are ridiculous Hermione.”

She smirked from her chair in front of the fireplace.“I think they bring out your eyes. The white of them really pulls out the stormy grey. At least I gave you _some_ Slytherin green ”

He scoffed, looking around. “It’s just the chair though. You could have at least given me a better tie. These flowers are too tropical for England.”

She shook her head, “You were a potions master who dealt with rare ingredients. The Malfoy estate holds fifty-eight potions patents thanks to your research. I thought they fit.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Mrs. Malfoy, this is quite the amalgamation: a potions stand and cauldron, a bookcase full of rare books, a Slytherin green wingback chair, a portrait of Mother, and gladiolus. Roses would have fit much better. You could have at least given me some Firewhiskey.”

“I absolutely was not going to give you alcohol, you’d just go back to your teenage ways.”

“My Dear, it hasn’t been a problem since before we reconnected. That was decades ago. Firewhiskey had nothing to do with my-”

She waved her hand dismissively, “Yes, yes, I know. It was old age. That and I think you inhaled too many potions fumes. I’m not happy about you abandoning me by the way.”

“Oh so that’s why you gave me these absurd flowers?” he said, smirking. That smirk still made her melt.

“No,” she said quietly. “I gave you those damn flowers because you are the strongest man I know. You raised a son that you were terrified of failing into the second best man I know. You fought for me, and the rest of your family on multiple occasions. Draco, you even forgave your incredibly bigoted Father. Those flowers are meant to remind everyone, including yourself, how good of a man you are… were.” The tears were starting to fall down her face now. 

“Love, please don’t be upset. Tell me about Scorpius, how is he doing?”

“Much better. Although he accused me of keeping you to myself.”

Draco laughed, “Like I would survive a day in the portrait hall. Too many relatives I’d want to hex.”

“Scorp wanted to put you in the family room.”

“He does realize I’ll only be active until you pass through as well, right?”

She gulped, “Yes, I think he does. But he’s hoping that won’t be for a while… I promised him that the family can come talk to you whenever they’d like.”

“I can’t wait to see my granddaughter.” 

“Lyra’s been into unicorns lately. She’ll probably ask you to read _Fantastic Beasts_.”

“I assume the shelf is the same as our bedroom?”

She nodded. 

“Alphabetical by topic, then Alphabetical by author,” they said in sync.

“I’m glad to see some things don’t change,” he said with a soft smile.

“I love you, Draco,” she said, teary again.

“I love you too, Hermione. Even if your taste in portraiture is questionable.”


	7. Flowers Week 6: Statice/Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: In a Sea of White  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 482  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> A [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721798/chapters/59896102) to all of the week 6 stories!

Staring down the aisle Hermione smiled. White lace traced down her arms and back. A flaring skirt reached out in front of her and would float along with her in her journey shortly. The roses in her hand were also white, pearlescent in the sun. Even Hermione’s shoes were a satin, virginal white. It was a mother’s dream.

The only pop of color was in her hair. Purple statice stood out against her dark curls. Ginny had done a fantastic job wrestling them into submission, pulling together intricate braids that wrapped around her head and down her back. The royal purple of the flowers and vibrant green of the leaves meant a lot to her, but ultimately they were for him. For them. All the white was to please everyone else.

Although they likely could have filled the Manor grounds with countless guests, they had decided as a couple that they wanted a small ceremony. The crowd stood to turn and look at her. She recognized many, but had a difficult time focusing on their faces. Her heart was racing. She was finally getting married.

But her fiance was not who she was expecting to marry, or who she had imagined she would marry. Everyone expected that she would cement the status of the Golden Trio by marrying Ronald. Following the battle, they quickly realized that they were not a good match, their kiss being a flooding of emotions. There was no passion in everyday life, no spark between them.

As the music struck up and she slowly began approaching the altar, she thought back to her eighth year. She was one of the few that took up the offer to return to school. Many of the eighth years were mandated by the Ministry.

She made unlikely friends that year, including her love. They were similar but had been opposed for a long time. They were both studious, thirsted for knowledge, and loved healthy debate. But he was frequently still drawn to darkness, an ugly tattoo marring his forearm, so they had kept their relationship a secret. Hermione had not told a soul of what had gone on that year, about the love that had grown in her heart, until recently. She regretted keeping so many secrets from that year.

Hermione finally made it to the end of the aisle, realizing she had zoned out thinking of her history with him. Her walk down the aisle signaled the beginning of the ceremony. As the Ministry official began speaking, she refocused, trying not to shake and show her nerves. She shouldn’t think of him.

Instead, she should be focusing on her new love.

“He would be proud of you. I am so proud of you,” her almost husband whispered before the Ministry official asked them to say their vows.

“I, Harry James Potter, take Hermione Jean Granger…”


	8. Constellations Warm Up Week: Draco/Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm Up Week's prompt was the constellation Draco with a 350 word limit.
> 
> Here's the [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789345/chapters/62859814) to all the other wonderful stories!
> 
> Title: Pureblood Traditions My Arse  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 262  
> Warnings: N/A

“Is that- Is that what I think it is?”

“That depends, Granger…”

“Is that your namesake, _tattooed on your arse_?”

“It might be.”

Draco’s nonchalant response, with his pants and trousers around his ankles caused a giggle to escape through her teeth. Soon it grew into a wall of unstoppable laughter.

It was his only tattoo she hadn’t seen yet. The narcissus blooms on his arm for his mother were lovely, his other namesake, a beautiful opal eye sat proudly on his shoulder, and the rack of potions ingredients that wrapped around his right bicep was appropriate. But this, this was hilarious.

“I just... wasn’t expecting it.”

“It’s dumb, I know,” he said. “But it was my first one. I was worried to get anything visible lest I scandalize my mother, and it felt like an appropriate two finger salute to pureblood traditions.”

At this, Hermione laughed even louder.

“Glad to see you’re making the other Black family rebel proud.”

Draco’s face showed his clear confusion, and she took pity on the perplexed and very naked man.

“Sirius had ‘toujours pur’ tattooed on his arse cheek.”

It was Draco’s turn to fill the room with laughter, “What a brilliant man. Toujours pur, my arse. Get it?”

Shaking her head, she said, “Yes, obviously. He took every opportunity to explain his puns.”

Standing from the bed, Hermione walked up to him, grabbing his shoulders to spin him around. She kneeled whispering, “Let’s get a closer look, shall we?”

“Be careful, Granger. I’ve always been told the brilliance of Draco is blinding.”


	9. Constellations Week 1: Leo/Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt was Leo/Lion with a word limit of 400
> 
> Title: A Strong Name  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 399  
> Warnings: None

“I can’t believe that’s what they want to name him Cissa. My first grandson, the Malfoy heir. I won’t stand for it.”

“Good thing you’re sitting down then, Dear,” his wife said across the table.

It was difficult enough for him to initially accept his son marrying the Granger girl. But Lucius Malfoy, mostly on the insistence of his wife that he keep his son in his life, had put aside the bulk of prejudices and gotten to know the girl. And as much as he hated to admit it, she was brilliant. He was approaching familial love for Hermione now, but this was pushing him too far. 

“We are Slytherins through and through. They _cannot_ name him Leo.”

“She’s a Gryffindor though, Lucius. I see their point that most of the other constellation names were already used, mostly by horrid blood purists. And I agree with Draco, Scorpius is ghastly.”

“There’s no rule that says they have to keep the Black tradition going…” he mused. 

His wife shook her head, “I agree, but you’re the one who always hammers home the importance of family traditions.”

He shook his head, “And using this name would go against all of that!”

Narcissa gently set her teacup down and stared him down across the table. “Leo was added to the skies because he was king of the beasts. Yes, he lost to Hercules, but the Gods were impressed enough that he got a place of infamy.It’s a strong name for a child who will surely be a strong man. Just like his parents.”

Lucius sighed, “You’re right, as always Cissa. But between you and me, I am completely supportive of them choosing a non-astrological name instead of naming the boy after the Gryffindor mascot.”

\---------------

“Think I laid it on thick enough at dinner?” Hermione asked her husband as they settled into bed with their books. 

Draco laughed, “Just the right amount, I think. Father will likely send me a veiled note any day now telling me to pick a strong name for the Malfoy scion with the implication that it doesn’t _have_ to be a constellation.”

“Good,” she said, smiling and rubbing her swollen stomach. “I really don’t like Leo, and I abhor Scorpius. It’s too pretentious.”

“We’ll find something,” Draco says, leaning over to kiss her temple. “We’ve still got a little bit of time.”


	10. Colors Warm Up Week: Hermione/Charlie, Red/Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third round of last drabble standing is rare pairs and colors!
> 
> The warm up week was Hermione/Charlie and the "theme" was Red/Passion with a 250 word limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Just a Flesh Wound  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 249  
> Warnings: None

He winced as she dabbed Dittany across his bright red skin. Hermione had seen Charlie in much less clothing than covered him currently, but she felt like she was seeing more of him. Charlie’s emotions bubbled near the surface as she healed his wounds. He was vulnerable, wincing at the pain, and maybe a little embarrassed if she was reading the blush correctly. 

Satisfied the burns and scratches began to stitch themselves together and build new skin, Hermione shifted to assess the damage on Charlie’s front. She admittedly hadn’t appraised his face yet, but if his back was any indication, it probably wouldn’t be pretty. 

She let out a little gasp when she saw the burns and the large cut dissecting his eyebrow. 

“It’s not that bad Curls, I’ve had worse,” he declared. 

“I’m the medical professional and I’ll be the judge of that.”

Hermione grasped Charlie’s chin, titling his head to look at her. Before she could ask why he kept doing this, she saw his eyes. Bright blue and piercing as usual, but the passion for dragons, his work, and herself shone brightly through. If anyone understood that internal burn, it was her. 

“Just a flesh wound,” she said with a smile. “I think with a little bit of rest you’ll be right as rain and back out on the reserve.”

“All because of the excellent medical care I’m receiving,” he said. “Thank you, Hermione.”

“You’re welcome. But next time, be careful.”

His wink was not reassuring.


End file.
